Sploshing
by DNAisUnique
Summary: Post-ep for 'It Happened to Me.' SMacked fluff.


**Thanks for the feedback! Reviews/Favorites/Alerts are always welcome! The following takes place after "It Happened to Me." SMacked fluff. Enjoy!**

**VVVVV**

The tinny 'ding' announced the elevator's arrival, and Stella pulled back from Sheldon, offering him another thousand-watt smile.

"You go on. I'll catch the next one. I, uh, forgot something," she finished lamely, thumbing over her shoulder.

"Okay," he smiled as he stepped onto the elevator.

"See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," he confirmed.

They shared another smile, and she turned away from the elevator.

"Hey, Stella," he called as the doors began to close. "Thanks."

Even though the doors were completely closed and the elevator continued its descent, the pair of friends knew everything would be okay--as long as they had the support of their friends.

VVVVV

Stella pushed open the glass door to Mac's office and studied him as he stared out the window into the night.

"That was a noble gesture back there," she said softly.

"I'm sorry, Stella," he said just as softly as he continued to stare out the window.

"I'm not mad," she told him as she crossed his office and joined him in looking out the window. "Sheldon is a friend, Mac. You should never apologize for helping a friend."

"I don't regret offering the extra room to him, Stella. I am sorry that it came at your expense, though."

"Mac…"

"No," he continued. "We're just starting to be an 'us.'"

Stella grinned and glanced down, happily embarrassed by his comment. She felt giddy. And wonderful.

"We're not going to stop being an 'us' just because your guest room is now occupied. We'll just have to be quiet."

"Stella…"

"I'm kidding, Mac. Relax," she smirked. "We've got some options. Like being discreet. Or inventive."

He cast a sideways glance at her, knowing good and well that even though her words were said teasingly, there was an element of truth in them. She would not be denied.

"You're a good person with a kind heart," she continued, her tone a tad more serious, even as she inched closer to him.

Mac chucked and rubbed his forehead with the pads of his fingers. "You make me sound soft."

"Only with compassion for the people you care about."

A few inches closer.

"How do you propose we continue being 'us?'" he asked.

"Maybe my place for a change?" she suggested.

"What about the 'no-men-in-your-place' rule?"

A one-beat laugh escaped through her lips, and she briefly wondered why he'd brought up the 'rule' she'd established for herself so long ago.

"Those guys, I couldn't allow them there because I didn't trust them. I knew that in my gut." She took a deep breath and continued. "You're not one of those guys, Mac. You're _the _guy. I trust you more than anyone, and I'd really like it if you came to my place."

Her heart skipped a beat, and the giddy feeling intensified.

A few inches closer.

"You're sure?" he asked, finally facing her.

"Yeah," she grinned and looked at him, mere inches separating them. "I'm sure."

"It's settled then. Want me to pick up dinner?"

"That'd be nice."

"What are you in the mood for?"

A wide grin spread across her face, and her green eyes glinted with unmistakable playfulness.

"What's with the Cheshire grin?"

"I feel like trying something new."

His eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Like what?"

"One-on-one sploshing."

His eyes widened in surprise, and he stammered unintelligibly.

"Are you blushing?" she teased. She closed the minute gap between their bodies, pressing into him for a brief second, before pulling away and retreating to the other side of the office.

Seemingly rooted to the floor, he tracked her movements with his eyes, still unable to find his voice.

"I'm sure you'll think of something _inventive_ to tell Hawkes about where you'll be," she smirked. "Oh," she added, snapping her fingers and grinning over her shoulder at him, "you pick the entrée, but I'd like orange creamsicles for desert."

And with that she was gone.

He grinned to himself as he watched her leave, knowing he would see her soon, and the one-on-one sploshing would commence.

**VVVVV**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
